In recent years, an influence of electromagnetic field noise from peripheral environments on a semiconductor device becomes considerable according to a small-sizing and high performance of the semiconductor device mounted on an electronic device. Accordingly, it is proposed that the semiconductor device mounted at a portion which is easy to be affected by the electromagnetic field noise is covered with a metal case to reduce the influence of the electromagnetic field noise by giving a shielding property in a conventional electronic device.